The present invention comprises a new Aubrieta, botanically known as Aubrieta hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ABRZ0001’.
‘ABRZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘ABRZ0001’ has large velvety looking purple flowers, is early to flower and a compact and mounded plant habit that has good winter hardiness.
‘ABRZ0001’ originates from a open-pollinated hybridization in a controlled breeding program in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in April 2007. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘K1616-52’ with lighter colored flowers, bigger leaves and is more vigorous compared to ‘ABRZ0001’.
The male parent of ‘ABRZ0001’ was unknown. The resultant seed was sown in a greenhouse in August 2007 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘ABRZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘ABRZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in March 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.